The Mobs World
by epicosity78
Summary: A normal teenager who has lost his father ends up in a strange world, encountering many strange people and places.
1. Chapter 1 The start of a new life

Satoshi is an average teenage boy. He is fourteen and is average size.

"Hey, I have to do something guys,I'll catch up with you guys later on Minecraft. Todays the day he..." Satoshi started to cry." Hey man! It's okay. Go."

Satoshi ran towards the graveyard where his mother stood waiting. "Hey Mom, have you been waiting long?" "Oh, no I haven't Satoshi." She said with a fake smile. Together, they walked towards a certain grave that read "Henry Delphino: 1976-2013." Satoshi and his mother started sobing. "Let's go home Satoshi."Satoshi just simply nodded his head.

When they got home, his mother pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Satoshi quietly walked to his room and slumped on his bed. He noticed a faint light shining from his computer. It read "Minecraft Come on and live your real life.

Satoshi walked towards his computer and thought nothing of it. He clicked start game and felt his eyes go blurry, and then, nothing...


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

The world he knew was gone, taken from him while his very own eyes watched, as Satoshi was pulled into the new world.

Satoshi started up slowly, still dizzy from the transportation, his eyes slowly started to adjust. when he saw trees, he immediately shot straight up!

"MOM!" Satoshi cried. "Where the hell am I?!" What happened? he wondered. His eyes starting spinning around trying to put together logic when he heard movement in snow. Satoshi scanned the area, which appeared to be a forest with snow everywhere. No one in site.

"Who's there!" Satoshi demanded. He backed up until he hit a squared feeling object. He spun around to see a container. He opened it up and there were strange tiny blocks in the chest along with a book. Inside the book was a letter from his father,"Dad!" Satoshi yelled out in awe! " Hello son, if you are reading this, you may have before thought that I abandoned you as a child, but the truth is that I was pulled here, that game you love so much. I wish you the best of luck son."

"W-w-what? H-h-how could y-y-y-y... HOW COULD YOU ABANDON US!" Satoshi threw the book on the ground and thought, "Wait I'm in Minecraft aren't I? I have to get back to Mom! Since I am a pro at Minecraft this should be easy!" Satoshi took out the contents in the chest which consisted of 16 wood planks 2 apples 4 torches 1 potato and 4 watermelons. "How ami supposed to craft things?" Satoshi wondered, he placed 4 wood planks on the snowy ground in a square and a flash of light occurred!

A tiny crafting table was built! He picked it up and threw it on the ground and it became bigger. Okay, I think I got this down, Lets get moving! He said with a smile!


	3. Chapter 3 Princess Cupa the Creeper

Satoshi tore through the snowy forest, he stopped when he was out of breath from running. He had found a backpack lying on a tree a few minutes prior, he opened the backpack to examine his contents, a wooden pickaxe, 4 torches and some food along with 7 wooden planks.

"I need to find a cave system to collect some cobble stone." Satoshi scanned the area looking for a cave of sorts, he spotted one hidden behind trees! It was about 7 blocks down and 3 blocks wide. "Alright, let's get mining." Satoshi told himself as he started to mine away at the stone.

About 10 blocks into mining, Satoshi heard that same rustling noise from before, this time, he ignored it. *Rustle* "..." *Rustle* "..." *Rus* " Who's there! You better show yourself now!" Suddenly, a strange girl with a green creeper hoodie stepped out of a hidden shadow of the cave, " H-hello. M-my na-na-name is Cupa." Cupa said shyly and uneasy. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! How did you get here?" "What? I've always been here. In this forest.

Satoshi face palmed himself for not being more specific. "I mean how did you get into this world?" Cupa looked at Satoshi with a puzzled expression. " My Mother and Father brought me into this world. You sure are weird! I like you!" Satoshi started to blush, until he realized what she had said,"What! You were born here!? In MInecraft!?" Satoshi questioned this girl as if she was insane."Minecraft? This is Minecraftia. Where are you from? Hahaha!" Cupa stated with a loud laugh.

"I can't tell if this chick is serious or not." Satoshi thought. "Well I'm from a planet called Earth. I am a Human being." Cupa looked surprised,"Your a human being! My Mother and father have told me about these humans and of how they come from another world!It is such a pleasure to meet you! My full name is Cupa the Creeper! The princess of the Creepers!" "Your not a creeper in case you didn't know. You look exactly like a human."

"Oh yeah I'll show you! Go my creeper!" And sure enough, a Creeper appeared out of no where and tried to hug Cupa despite lacking arms." See! I told you I am the princess of the Creepers!" All Satoshi could do was stare in awe.


	4. Chapter 4 The town

"Hey Cupa wait up! Your so fast."Satoshi exclaimed panting and wheezing. "Come on! We're almost at the town!" Cupa said running in place excitedly. "So refresh my mind here, why are we going to a town again?" Satoshi asked confused, "You seem to know what I am so you do know what comes out at night right?

"Oh no! I totally forgot about build a shelter!" "Exactly, that's why we need to get a place to stay! Now hurry!" Cupa jetted off with incredible speed.

**5 Minutes later**

"Okay! We have arrived! I'll go buy a house for you while you explore the town okay." "Sure, and thank you by the way." Satoshi wandered around the town, It was beautiful with gravel flooring and glowstone on the side connecting to most buildings. There were armor shops,Weapon shops, potion shops(ETC)

In the middle of the town was a giant statue of an orbiting blue orb surrounded by yellow rings levitating and floating around the orb with a gold platform. "This looks so familiar. I could have sworn I saw someone make a statue similar to this, but who?" Satoshi thought to himself.

"Hey! Satoshi, I got your house ready it straight ahead of here!" Cupa ran up to Satoshi and thanked him for a wonderful time they parted with a thank you to each other.

Satoshi arrived at a house made of oak wood planks and cobble stone. It looked quite fancy. All that was inside was a bed and a drawer next to it,"Finally! I get to rest!" And with that, Satoshi collapsed onto his bed and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Satoshi started up from his bed. His orange eyes filled with sleep and his black hair grunted as he got out of bed because of his right leg being asleep,"Ugh. It feels like I wasn't even asleep for an hour." Suddenly, a flash from the right side of the room woke Satoshi up immediately. He turned his head towards the flash which came from a television he had not noticed the night prior. The screen read,"The princess of the Red Dragons is looking for a man about 5'6 with black hair and orange eyes! Please contact the Royal Dragon Castle(RDC) to claim a reward! Satoshi was stunned! Why would someone have a bounty on me when I haven't even done anything yet! He thought to himself. "I have to get out of here!"

Satoshi went over to a glass window and started to fix his hair into its normal self and grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the house until he noticed cubed figures with no hands and brown robes with large noses with angry expressions screaming at him.

Satoshi turned around to see the one thing he feared the most in Minecraft. A tall black (No racism intended) figure with long skinny arms, it was an Enderman! Satoshi was about to yell when suddenly the enderman grabbed him and teleported him to a clear area with many oak wood trees. It felt sickening teleporting which caused Satoshi to vomit all over the grass.

The Enderman teleported away, Satoshi cursed under his breath. When he noticed a figure sitting down on a chair."So, your the human everyone is talking about huh?" "So! What if I am? Also, who are you!?" "Me?" The lady asked beginning to stand up. "I am the Princess of all the Endermen! Princess Andr!" Satoshi's face was drained of color.

She was about 6"7 with purple eyes and black skinny jeans which where ripped at the knee with a hoodie which covered her C-cup breasts but not here stomach. Her long dark brown hair, which had a large enderman hat on top of her head, rustled while a large gust of wind blew pass them. "And your name is Satoshi! Am I correct?" She asked in a serious tone. "Y-yes. I am." He replied. "Good." Andr said with a smile when she suddenly out of nowhere teleported in front of Satoshi punching him directly in the gut causing Satoshi to spit out blood.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mob and new ability

Satoshi fell to the ground coughing blood. "Wha-why did you do that!?" "Why do you think. You looked at my eyes. Whenever someone looks at my eyes, I accept it as a challenge. Now get ready,I want to have some fun with you before that bitchy princess finds you."

Andr lunged at satoshi tackling him to the ground. He quickly kicked her off and stood up. Suddenly he felt as if someone was controlling him. His eyes turned a deep glowing purple like Andr's and purple particles coming from him! What in the? Am I an endermen?! Everything looks weird Satoshi thought to himself.

"What! You have the copy ability! How? Only that dragon bitch has that!" Andr screamed.

Satoshi teleported behind Andr, he jabbed Andr in the spine causing her to yell! She turned around and yelled "insideration! She suddenly disapeared and Satoshi felt like someone stole his organs! Andr appeared before him," That moves lets me become invisible and attack you 20 times and also allows me to steal your air." She felt her right hand burning and looked at it, It was on fire with her hand becoming crisp,"Shit! I'm in the sun! I have to heal! I' ll see you again soon honey! " Andr said taking off and teleported away. "What?" Satoshi said confused, he started feeling sick and turned back into normal, he fell on a nearby tree and blacked out!


	7. Chapter 7 Mob and Challenges

Satoshi opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Where am I he wondered. He looked around untill he noticed a pair of eyes which were orange,similiar to his, they had red creases on them.

"So, this is the being I am now stuck in?" The voice was ear spliting, "Who are you!?" Satoshi demanded. "I am a being known as the Myth. The user I am trapped in can copy his or her opponents moves and skills. But not for too long." Myth spoke. "Hard obstacles will be in your way, so I will leave you be for now."

Satoshi started straight up. He started to wonder if that was a dream, or reality," I better get going before night sets in." He punched down about 12 tress which held together 60 wood. He turned the wood into planks and built a house that was 4 blocks tall and 4 blocks wide.

He started to wonder if all the mods that had been created were in Minecraftia. He made a crafting table and placed 3 wooden block right side diagonally, and 4 cobblestone and a flash, when the flash was faded a half stone half wood block which said on all side "Moving" in bright yellow letters. Satoshi wondered what other mods were in Minecraftia. He placed the block down in the middle of the house. *Zombie moan* "Oh no! I completly forgot about the time! I gotta hurry and make some doors- oh god no please. I only have 3 wooden planks! Oh god." He picked up the moving block and the house pulled into it. He ran off yelling,"God Damniiiittt!"


	8. Chapter 8 Mob and Fate

Satoshi opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Where am I he wondered. He looked around untill he noticed a pair of eyes which were orange,similiar to his, they had red creases on them.

"So, this is the being I am now stuck in?" The voice was ear spliting, "Who are you!?" Satoshi demanded. "I am a being known as the Myth. The user I am trapped in can copy his or her opponents moves and skills. But not for too long." Myth spoke. "Hard obstacles will be in your way, so I will leave you be for now."

Satoshi started straight up. He started to wonder if that was a dream, or reality," I better get going before night sets in." He punched down about 12 tress which held together 60 wood. He turned the wood into planks and built a house that was 4 blocks tall and 4 blocks wide.

He started to wonder if all the mods that had been created were in Minecraftia. He made a crafting table and placed 3 wooden block right side diagonally, and 4 cobblestone and a flash, when the flash was faded a half stone half wood block which said on all side "Moving" in bright yellow letters. Satoshi wondered what other mods were in Minecraftia. He placed the block down in the middle of the house. *Zombie moan* "Oh no! I completly forgot about the time! I gotta hurry and make some doors- oh god no please. I only have 3 wooden planks! Oh god." He picked up the moving block and the house pulled into it. He ran off yelling,"God Damniiiittt!"


	9. Chapter 9 Mob and construction

The sun started up slowley,"Hey, it was nice meeting you Electris, but I need to get some materials so good bye." Satoshi explained to Electris, she nodded and walked off. Satoshi opened his backpack and ate a watermelon along with taking out his wooden pickaxe, he started mining a stair way down about 10 blocks "this should be an easy amount down to find some coal." Satoshi started mining forward.

5 Min. Later

Good, I have 143 cobblestone, and 17 coal. Satoshi said to himself. He dug 2 holes on his right and placed down his crafting table, he placed 8 cobblestone down to make a furnace and placed it next to the crafting table.

Okay, now all I need to do is create a stone pick axe. Satoshi thought to himself. He took 2 of his 3 wooden planks and made 4 sticks. He placed 1 stick in the bottom middle column and one in the middle column, along with 3 cobblestone. A flash of bright light and the stone pickaxe was there. Satoshi also placed a stick and 2 stone to make a stone sword.

"I should probably make some torches and get some food." Satoshi made 8 torches and placed 4 down. He walked outside and grabbed his "movers" block and placed it near the stairway, his wooden house appeared and he walked outside.

He found a herd of pigs and killed them, he obtained 26 pork chops and ran down the stairs and put the raw pork along with some coal into the furnace and said,"And now, we wait." anxiously. He walked outside to go get some more wood when he was shot by an arrow which landed in his left shoulder. Satoshi looked around for the shooter which was a skeleton. He ran over to it dodging arrows, when he was close enough, he grabbed the bow from the skeleton and slashed it at the skeleton whose head had fallen off. The white smoke cleared leaving 2 arrows and 1 bone.

"Because a skeleton would only drop 1 bone. Oh yeah, Minecraft. Forgot." Satoshi chuckled to himself. He started towards his house when he noticed he still had the arrow in his arm, he tore it out grunting in pain. He was to exhausted to do anything so he lumped down on the suprisingly soft grass and feel asleep, wondering if he would ever make it back home.


	10. Chapter 10 Mob and new meaning

Satoshi woke up in a dark room with only 1 light illuminating the room. In the midde, stood a grave which read "Delphino THE KING OF THE MOBS " Dephino was his Fathers last name. My father was a King! But how? Satoshi thought to himself. Near the grave was a book.

Satoshi crawled towards it, the cover was dusty and read in faded letters

D E R

S t s i

He opend the book and read alod.

If you a e re ding th s my son, you have been transported to this strange world. If you are wondering why you were put here a great problem of sorts are occuring my spirit will help you and guide you though it does not have much strenghth you must restore th-

The rest of the pages were torn out. "A great problem in Minecraftia is occurring. That must be why the princess of red whatever is looking for me. Damnit I probably made it worse! But what does it mean by restore? Restore what?!" satoshi yelled.

He knew what he needed to do now, find the princess of red dragons. He looked for a way out of the small room. Two doors stood side by side. He walked towards them and put his hands on the silver faded nob and opened the door to a new meaning for him.


	11. Chapter 11 Mob and the Kingdoms pt 1

Satoshi opened the door which lead outside of his house? "What in the-"Satoshi began wondering if he was hallucinating or not. He then realized that a red glowing language was emprinted onto his right hand. He had never seen any language like it before.

Suddenly, the letters that where on his hand rearranged themselves to spell out "Normal" which the red aura was then replaced by a glowing white aura.

He was curious to find out what was happening when he snapped out of it! _I have to find the princess! No more distractions! _He thought to himself.

Satoshi went into the mine,To get the cooked pork which he had in his furnace, only to find a giant box which was enormous. With one thing standing in the middle. Andr! She was back and was dressed the same with an even more purple glow in her eyes.

"No! Not know, I need to get to the princess of red Dragons! I think that's her. Somethings wrong in Minecraftia Andr! And I don't have time for you right now." He stated staring at her eyes. _Oh shit, I forgot that I'm not supposed to look at her eyes! _Satoshi thought with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Your mistake." Andr said with a large grin.

She teleported to Satoshi and punched him right in the gut and uppercutted him right in the chin which made him land flat on the ground! She went in for the kill when she suddenly stopped at noticing the glowing white aura in his hand.

"He's a- No way! Your the prince! Wait, is your last name Delphino!?" Andr said amazed,"Yeah. my dad was Henry Delphino." He spat out blood.

Andr grabbed him by the ribs and lifted him up. She started to give him a seductive smile.

"W-what?" Satoshi asked whipping the blood off of his mouth.

Andr grabbed Satoshi's checks and passionately kissed him on the lips.

Satoshi stared in awe. When they seperated, he for a moment showed a look of disappointment, when he snapped out of it, he yelled" What was that for!?" "Your gonna be my husband."

Satoshi stared at her for a few seconds with a poker face when he suddenly,"WHAT! What do you mean your gonna make me your husband!? No way! Wait... Prince? Of what!?" Satoshi yelled filled with fury, confusion, and curiosity.

"So your father never had the time to tell you what you rule over. You see, all of us mobs rule over 2 things. Those two things are a certain block, and a kingdom. In a kingdom, there are two who rule over it. A King and a princess. Our Moms all died when giving birth to us sadley. Our fathers are the main ruler which takes on the form of what we would become if we were infused with to much power of our mob type. For example, I am the princess of Endermen which you should already know, My father, is the one and only Ender Dragon." Andr explained when Satoshi interrupted.

"Wait, so your part dragon? But I thought you were and endermen?" "I am part both. Now, onto the blocks, we all have one specific type of block, for some of the princes, guessing which block they own, is simple, for others, well not so much. For example, Cupa the Creeper owns Tnt blocks. And I own Endstone."

"So I rule over a kingdom and have a specific block too? What is it, are their any other princes?"

"Yes there is only on other prince. I hate him, His name is rot and he smells like shit, He's the ruler of the Zombies. Your Father died so no one quite knows where your kingdom is, the red dragon bitch probably does though. Your block though, is special, You own every single block because you can use all of their abilities. Your father obtained his own kingdom because after all of us princesses where born, he infused us with his DNA because we had a virus which made us have too much power, and our baby forms couldn't handle the power, so your father combined his Dna with us making us all become humans. If you want to know what you rule over, well, you will just have to find out."

Satoshi stared at Andr intensly wanting to know what he ruled over. He showed a face of dissapointment when Andr told him he would have to find out what he ruled over by himself when Andr pushed him down and laid on him.

"Now, let's go to sleep, Andr said, closing her eyes and saying with a lovely voice as she hugged him and fell asleep.

Satoshi was glowing red with embarresment. He wrapped her arm around her and said with a sympathetic look and voice"Ok, good night." And fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Mob and Kindom pt 2

I woke up with two soft spheres of some sort on my chest. I opened my eyes only to find darkness. I extended my right hand to grasp the sphere which was incredibly soft and smooth with a circular point in the middle. "What the hell is this?" I thought to myself, I squeezed it, only to be responded by a soft moan.

I felt something quickly jerk up off of me, it was Andr! I realized what I had grabbed and immediatly began blushing a deep shade of red.

"I never would have known you where this forceful Satoshi my love." Andr said with a soft and soothing voice. She began to sit down when she moaned again.

I noticed I had my "wood" and yelled out,"I'm not forceful and don't sit on"it"!" Andr began to slowly rock back and forth causing me to moan loudly. "You must really like this if your still hard like this." Andr said with a sly grin.

"Y-yeah!" I yelled aloud. She finally stopped and I was panting extremely hard and rough. "Tired out huh? Well that's all for today I guess." Andr stated in disappointment. I picked up on her disappointment and thought _She made me feel good so I should pay her back_.

I gave Andr a sly grin and she looked confuse, I grabbed her breast and squeezed,"AAAAAHHHH!" She moaned! She didn't just like it, she loved IT!

"W-woah, that was loud." "Oh sorry, it just felt so good."

She got up off me, and I looked for my furnace which was at the back of the room, I walked over to it and took out the pork, I asked Andr if their was anything wrong in Minecraftia looked at me with a shocked face.

"How did you know? Their are volcanoes randomly erupting in the nether and their is way to much lava now, the temple is now covered in lava, all realms have different temples, such as fire/lava, water, wind, earth, and that's it. They all control the elements which keep nature in balance, they are out of control now. If it gets any worse, the world could be destroyed and this happened before but-!" She gasped and yelled out,"Wait! Your father fixed the temples! You probably could too!But, how did you know?" My fathers spirit told me that if I would be teleported here, it could only mean that another large problem has occurred in Minecraftia. It's in this book." I took the small book out of my pocket which then turned large in my hand. I handed it to her which she took.

She flipped through the pages and then looked shocked,"What happened to the other pages?" I shrugged as she handed me the book which I gladly took back. Suddenly,"ANDR! WHERE ARE YOU!?" "What the crap was that!?" Andr looked annoyed and then brightened up,"Hey! Let's go meet my father!"

"Are you crazy!? Your father is a dragon! Okay? Let me spell it out for you, D for death and ragon!" "Please come on!" Andr pleaded with sparkley eyes.

I blushed a bit and agreed. We walked outside only to be meet with a large black dragon with large purple eyes and what appeared to be a bones on the edges of the dragons wing.

The dragon looked surprised," Henry?! IS THAT YOU?! MY HOW LONG IT'S BEEN!" "Actually dad, this is his son, Satoshi! I and him are dating!" I looked surprised as she just came out with it. "WHAT!" _And this is where I get killed, isn't it?_ Satoshi thought with a large frown.


	13. Chapter 13 Mob and irritating Cupa

I stared at the enourmous black and purple dragon as it eyed down me.

He stared at me until he noticed the glowing white aura and markings on my hand.

"SO YOU REALLY ARE HENRY'S SON EH? WELL THEN, I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING."

I thought I heard him mutter,"Stupid human, I don't care if he is henry's son, he's noting having my daughter."

The large dragon quickly turned to face it's right,"ANDR ANOTHER PORTAL IS OPENING! HELP ME CLOSE IT NOW!" Andr stared in shock and looked at me with a dissapointing look,"Get out of here while you still can these portals swallow up everything that crosses their path. Here I will teleport you to Cupa's castle, Try not to get blown up, Ok?" Andr told me jokingly as she took my hand, and in a blink of an eye, I was facing a large obsideon structure with a sign which read In big letters

CREEPERS CASTLE

"Goodbye and be safe." And with that, Andr left me.

_I Guess theirs only one thing left to do now. _I thought to myself.

Objectives

Maybe go in the castle, probably best not to though

If I do, try not to get blown up

Don't get killed

I started to walk away when suddenly a large green blob glommped on me. (Glommed means someone throwing them selves on you)

I pushed away only to see that it was Cupa!

She had and unnaturally large smile and Bright orange glowing eyes.

"Oh my Notch! I can't believe you came to see me!" "Neither can I." I mutered under my breath.

"Cupa, I need to explain something to you." She gave me a confused look,"What is it?" "This is serious, ok. Get off me." I said with a straight face. "Oops! Sorry." She giggled.

I then began to explain to her all that has happened so far such as me being Henry's son and such.

"Really! That's so amazing, just like this forest!" She said while looking at all the tree's surrounding us. "You didn't to a word I just said, did you?"

"Nope!" She once again giggled. " Hey I want you to go and meet my father!" She grabbed my right hand and she dragged me into the obsideon kingdom.

_How did I get into this mess? _I thought irritated.


	14. Chapter 14 Mob and creeper kingdom

As Cupa dragged me through the obsideon castle, I found many creepers staring at me with their sad faces but I could immediatley see their were thinking to themselves, _WTF!? IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN! WHAT!_

**About 2 Cupa dragging minutes later**

"Okay! We are finally here!" Cupa said with a cheerful irritating voice.

I stared at an enormous green wool door with a large creeper face in the middle which covered half of the door. "Uh, Where's the entrance?"

"We make our own silly!" "What?" I asked confused.

Suddenly Cupa kneeled down and jumped which caused an explosion which busted the door right open! Her jump plus the explosion caused her to jump straight over the door!

"...What... Was...That...?"

"Over here! Come on!" Cupa said waving to me.

_Well, I feel like I'm traumatized now and I feel like I also have a concussion, and she wants me to come over there were she can do it again. ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDIN ME!_

"U-uh, please don't do that again please."

"Okie dokey!" Cupa replied.

I then noticed what stood before me, a giant creeper which looked like a mutant creeper from the mutant creeper mod but more realistically, It had an obsideon crown on the top of it's head and I then thought.

_Wait a minute...__**CUPA**__ Would look like that if my father didn't infuse his DNA with her's!? WHAT!? THE FUCK!_

"Cupa!" The creeper king said in a slow deep voice,"Who is- Wait.. HENRY!?"

"No father! This is his son my boyfriend!" She started blushing.

Now unlike with Andr's father, I was ready to say "No I'm not! Bitch Be Crazy!" But I found it against my better judgement to not do that.

"Really? Well, if you say so. How have you been? And What is your name?

I explained where I am from and everything that has happened ever since I got into Minecraftia.

"So, that is why henry said that he would come back. Not in his normal form, but in his spirit form. And you also have myth inside of you. Well, you should try to train here, I will call some skeletons to come and spar with you, because this is a tough world we live in, I will call off my creepers for right now. My 2 minions will escort you to the training grounds.

"ok, wait. Why do you have training grounds?" "we made and agreement with the skeleton's to make peace with us and we could share training grounds because we have a larger training grounds area.

Then, two creepers which were about a foot smaller than I was came up from behind me and hissed at me to follow them. I nodded and followed them.


	15. Chapter 15 Mob and update

As the creeper's took me to the training grounds, all kinds of colored creepers stared at me as. We finally arrived at the grounds which was mainly made up of cobblestone, oak wooden logs, and white wool strung across the top layers which above them were glass blocks preventing the suns rays from killing the skeletons which were training with iron swords against training poles which had blank white square faces, an orange red cloth against its chest, and a single wooden pole holding it up.

Other skeletons held bow and arrows and were shooting moving targets which i could only assume were being moved by pistons.

I felt a nudge against my knee which was hard. It was an iron sword, suddenly, a creeper pushed me down the tall ledge which I was standing on, as I fell i yelled out,"YOU MOTHER FUCKE-" As I hit the ground with a loud thump.

I slowly got up as a skeleton lunged at me with it's iron sword. I picked up my sword and blocked the skeleton which in turn I parried and slashed its flesh less ribcage which crumpled like paper.

_How are skeletons able to pickup stuff if there so fragile?_

Hey guy I am posting a new "story" which I show my updates on stuff and should check it out!


End file.
